Sydney Trains S Set
|operator = *Sydney Trains (2013-2019) *CityRail (2003-2013) *State Rail Authority (1980-2003) *Public Transport Commission (1972-1980) |unit_type = Heavy Rail |fuel = Electric |replaced_by = Waratah A and B Sets |years_built = 1972 - 1980 |entered_service = 1972 |years_in_service = *1972 - 2012 *2017 - 2019 |years_withdrawn = *2012 - 2017 *2019 - Present |last_vehicles_withdrawn = 160 carriages |number_in_service = None |number_withdrawn = 509 carriages |airconditioned = No |accessible_toilet = No |baby_change_table = No |reversible_seating = Yes |wheelchair_access = Yes |number_built = 509 carriages |number_under_construction = None |refurbishment = None |unit-type = Suburban |toilet = No }} The L, R and S sets were a class of Electric Multiple Units (EMU) that operated along the Sydney Trains network from 1972 to 2019. These sets were the first purpose-built, Double Decker trains in NSW, following the success of the Tulloch double deck trailers in the 1960's. The trains were of stainless steel construction and contained many features that would become standard in future rollingstock, such as reversible seating. However, the absence of a climate control system made it less popular with passengers, particularly during the 2010's. Description and History The L/R/S sets were built by two separate companies, Comeng and Goninan, to fulfil various orders made by the NSW government. Sets would sometimes consist of cars from several different series. A distinguishing aspect between the two manufacturers were the carriage fronts. Comeng carriages had a peaked front, while the Goninan carriages were completely flat in the same area. All carriages were delivered without destination boards. However, flip-dot destination boards were added to all driver cars. The trains were also retrofitted with Traction Interlocking which meant that no power would be supplied unless all doors were closed. Flashing yellow lights were also added to assist the guard with identifying a held or defective door. The train also featured crew air conditioning, but no passenger air conditioning. As the train lacked climate control equipment, both the pantograph and camshaft motors were located on the motor car, with no equipment on the roof of the trailer cars. Along with the Sydney Trains C Set, the S set carriages tended to crash together when accelerating from a stop. A total of 509 S Set carriages were constructed between 1972 and 1980. Later years and retirement They were withdrawn from most lines due to the delivery of Waratah A Sets, with only the T7 Olympic Park Line shuttles between Lidcombe and Olympic Park still having rostered services. They were rostered as standby on all other lines. However, due to the November 2017 timetable changes incorporating the South West Rail Link (Liverpool to Leppington) they were reintroduced on several lines. Once all 24 of the first batch of Series 2 Waratah B Sets entered service, all S Sets ceased operations. Although, some will remain for emergency use. The emergency S sets will then be preserved. The first line to withdraw S sets from rostered services was the Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line, after S sets ran their last services for the line on 8 March 2013. At the same time, the Tangara T Sets were withdrawn from Sector 2 lines in order to specifically take over from the withdrawn S sets on Sector 1, as the T sets are the only train safe enough to run on the Eastern Suburbs & Illawarra Line without causing power outages, as the substations on the line are currently unable to run A sets. On 23 June 2019, S56 was briefly renumbered as S54 with a shuffled consist, and participated in the 40th anniversary celebrations for the Eastern Suburbs Railway, running from Central to Hurstville before returning to Bondi Junction. Two of the carriages in the shuffled consist were C3001 and T4101, both of which were part of the original S54 that made up the first train (alongside S55) to run on the ESR on opening day. The event S54 wore a replica of the original ESR first train board on the front, and a replica of S54's original red target plate. In their last few years of service, S sets operated on Sector 2. S sets were withdrawn from all rostered services on the T2 Inner West & Leppington, T3 Bankstown and T8 Airport & South Lines as of the 28 April 2019 timetable update. On 28 June 2019, S Sets ended service on all timetabled services, with K Sets and Tangara T Sets taking over T6 Carlingford Line and T7 Olympic Park Line services respectively from 1 July 2019. These changes are being carried out in order to ensure all Sydney Trains suburban services are fully air-conditioned. Some S Sets on the T7 Olympic Park Line were originally scheduled to remain in service until the end of September 2019, but these plans were ultimately scrapped due to former ATP test Tangara sets T13 and T103 being brought back to regular commuter service in July 2019. Formation The "L," "R" or "S" set designation is dependent on the number of carriages in a set and also the types of carriages. Both R and S sets have been seen in the past running with one carriage missing before, while they were being refurbished. In its later years, timetable changes meant trains rarely operated in 3 or 6 car services and only as intercity/regional 2 or 4 car services. All L and R sets had been scrapped or been reconfigured as S sets by the 2000's. S set carriages came in two types, with the two middle cars being trailer cars (coded with T prefix) and the two outer cars being control motor cars (coded with C prefix). Trailer cars had a capacity of 130 passengers, and control motor cars had a capacity of 112 passengers. These carriages also once ran together with the Tulloch trailers. These trailers were scrapped after the Millennium M sets were delivered. As a result of this, and due to the conversion of L/R sets to S sets, motor carriages were converted to trailers as there were too many motor carriages to match with trailer cars. Most of the equipment in these motor carriages were removed, including the pantograph. All driver equipment was removed, including the whole cabin and compartment doors. The vestibule seating was extended along to the end of the carriage. Originally, the round exterior compartment door window was kept, however, most now have it plated over, due to problems with vandalism. Preservation Three sets were preserved for use at Transport Heritage NSW events. The sets preserved consist of the following carriages: * C3001 - T4101 - T4961 - C3862 (set S28) * C3765 - T4013 - T4050 - C3986 (set S56) * C3861 - T4003 - T4983 - C3057 (new set S1) S sets operated on the following Lines: * * * * * * Category:CityRail Category:Electric Trains Category:Sydney Trains Category:Retired Rollingstock Category:Sydney Trains fleet